Brawling Life of Mutual Killing
by Corneria
Summary: Hinata finds himself in the world of Super Smash Bros., a game that can be both competitive and fun. His objective is to get through the competition alongside his allies, Good Luck Komaeda and the gamer herself, Nanami. Together, they cannot lose! Or...can they?
1. Initiating

Today's a fresh, new day... on Jabberwock Island. I'm hoping that Monobear isn't serious about killing each other. Who knows what his motives might be? Nevertheless, I headed out that morning feeling a little more skeptical about the events that might take place on this mysterious island.

On my way out the door, I found someone resting nearby while standing up. Nanami. I called out to her and even waved my hand in front of her face, but I figured she was clearly in a deep sleep. I decided to shake her shoulders to see if I could get her to awaken from her slumber, seeing as she might've been waiting for me initially. Perhaps Nanami might have not even gotten a chance to even ring my doorbell if she was that tired.

...I noticed drool that had fallen down as I shook her.

"Huh...?" Nanami slowly opened her eyes, straightening up. "Oh, Hinata. I wasn't sleeping, or anything." Clearly, that was a lie! What does this girl take me for? I told her I didn't believe that, and she gave me such a childish pout that made you think her mouth was filled with marshmallows.

...Speaking of marshmallows.

"Good morning, Hinata and Nanami," Komaeda greeted with a wave. "How are you two on this lovely morning?"

"Neutral, I suppose," I told him, noticing Nanami dozed off again. Quickly, I shook her shoulders and caught her before she denied being asleep once more. Komaeda laughed, Nanami continued to drool, and I felt like one of those teachers who had a hard time dealing with babies. Except, I don't even remember if I gave any of my childhood teachers trouble.

"Let's all head down to the restaurant," Komaeda suggested. "I'm sure everyone is waiting." Agreeing, Nanami, who I had to remind that she was drooling so much, Komaeda, and I headed down to the lobby, where everyone surprisingly met up instead of the restaurant. Being all huddled up, it seemed like they were watching something.

Immediately after the three of us entered the lobby, little Kuzuryuu- erm, Kuzuryuu approached us with impatience. "_There _you are!" he fussed. "What _took _you fuckers so long to get here?!" As a yakuza heir, I would expect nothing less from Kuzuryuu with all of that profanity. You just can't piss off a successor in the Japanese mafia, or anyone in a gang, even. Pekoyama gave us this look that showed she was on his side; there's someone else you can't mess with. Both of them would have our heads.

"Well, what is it you were waiting on us for?" Nanami tilted her head in an innocent but bold way. Kuzuryuu sighed, and now it was Nidai who was speaking for him. He puffed out his chest in an intimidating way and practically yelled, "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A MOMENTOUS GAME OF_ SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!_"

_Super... Smash Brothers? _Isn't that the game where you fight to the death with Nintendo characters?

"Well," Saionji began, her tiny self squeezing through the crowd and coming into view. "_I _already know which character I want so _hands off!_ Especially _you, pig __**bitch**_!" She pointed to Tsumiki accusingly, who seemed nor offended nor upset...just very perplexed. Ibuki asked how Saionji knew about the game, to which the little girl replied her "Big Sis Koizumi" told her.

Koizumi laughed nervously. "I've played this game maybe once or twice back then," she snapped her fingers. "Ah, that's right. I've been meaning to ask, but...how in the world are we going to all play together? Unless we take turns and participate in a tournament."

Monobear, who I didn't even notice at first, popped up and stood on the television before us. "Upupu," he chortled. "That's where it gets interesting. You see, you all will be playing together _without _taking turns." Souda put his hand to his head in disbelief.

"How is that even _possible_?!" he cried. The confused male pointed a finger at the stuffed bear, prepared to make an assumption. "You can't possibly mean you'll have our talented gamer, Nanami, hack the thing and make it support more than ten players!" Nanami denied being informed of this, as well as denying ever hacking games. Reassured, Souda sighed in relief, except he still had no idea how this scheme would work. Monobear could be bluffing for all we knew.

"Oy," Togami spat. "I suggest you hurry up and explain how this is possible. Unless... you don't mean you have specific, expensive equipment required for realistic gaming, hm?"

"Ah, of course, how'd I forget about that?!" Souda hit himself on the head, repeating 'stupid, stupid, stupid'...

"...Come again?" Owari asked, stuffed with breakfast prior to this meeting. Just looking at her reminded me of how hungry I really am... could I really play games on such an empty stomach?

Monobear posed in a thrilled manner. "Togami," he began, "and Souda, I guess-" Souda danced, slightly praised (thinking he impressed Sonia, of course)- "were right. You are going to use some sort of equipment to enter the game world, except you kind of already are. Spoiler alert!" He giggled, obviously knowing none of us got the joke. Seriously, his sense of humor is something not even his mother would laugh at- if he even has a mother.

"What in the name of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction are you talking about?" Gundam implored, wrapping his amethyst scarf further around his neck, eventually covering part of his mouth. Souda eyed him and Sonia, who just so happened to be near each other. Gundam's hamsters peered out from underneath his clothing, causing Sonia to squeal with joy, and Souda groaned. Monobear turned the television on, revealing the start up screen. "You'll have to figure out yourself, upupu!"

I saw Nanami move forward, and I attempted to reach my hand out to her but she seemed she knew what she was doing. Nanami approached the screen, studied it for a few seconds, and then turned to Monobear. "So...are we going to choose our characters or what?"

"Hold it!" Hanamura scurried across Nanami, making it so that Monobear was between them. "You didn't even explain the basics of this game!" he complained to him. Owari held up her hand from behind the crowd, who split when they heard her begin to ask her question. But first, she had to chew and swallow all of that food she still ate to her heart's content. "Oh, oh," she said. "Also, are we able to switch our characters once we begin playing?"

"Well," Monobear kicked his feet. "The basics of this game is really simple even a baby could figure it out. Just knock people out! Once you choose your character, you stick with that one until you run out of stock. You each get five stock. When that runs out, I'll decide if you're ready to start over."

Tsumiki spoke out, "Um... What's a stock?" Saionji got into her face and began insulting her. "Are you _stupid, pig __**bitch**_? Stock are lives, obviously." I don't understand what's this kid's deal is with being so rude to Tsumiki. Eventually, Komaeda stepped forward between the two on purpose and made his way to Monobear. "As Nanami would say, 'are we going to choose our character now?'" You could tell even Monobear was tired of waiting.

"One more thing to add," he begins. Souda groans from the back. "Ahem. Let's see... anyone who fails to kill anyone might end up getting executed themselves..by _me_! Upupu!" Everyone shows fear, disappointment, and anger all at once. In such a short amount of time, Monobear did what should have been expected. At the right time, or _wrong time, _Monomi appeared, seemingly fuming with rage.

"That's not what you pwomised!" she attacks Monobear, despite getting shunned by everyone. And of course, he deals a strong blow to her, making her fly into the wall besides Owari, who was _still _munching away. Monobear unsharpens his claws and ignores Monomi, partially. "I didn't '_pwomise_' anything!" he told her. "Monomi, what have I told you about interrupting your older brother?" She cringed at being associated with him. Can't really blame her.

"_Anyways, _as I was so _rudely _interrupted by your future rabbit stew," Monobear continues, losing what little patience he had left, "what I _meant_ to say is that anyone who gets the lowest number of kills gets executed. That's all...now hurry up and choose!"

One by one, people rushed to get the character they preferred. Some cursed and spat at others who chose the one they wanted, more namely Kuzuryuu, and some smiled and smirked at their clever choices. I consulted Nanami before most of the characters were chosen and ended up with the hero of Hyrule, Link. Nanami chose the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Komaeda ended up with an angel named Pit. He additionally suggested the three of us made an alliance, which I figured just may be the best option.

Even though everyone knew what situation they were in, they were determined to win. I wasn't too inexperienced with the game, but after all, I did have Lucky Komaeda and Gamer Nanami on my side. How could I lose?

How could I...

It's starting.


	2. Gundam's Mansion

It didn't take long before things got even stranger. Everyone who had chosen their character ended up getting sucked into the game's world, and that's when I realized this was no ordinary festivity. Monobear _really _meant what he said about getting in_to _the game. Moreover, that must mean something terrible is bound to happen. We didn't enter with any special equipment; was this part of his plan?

Shrugging, I carefully examined my gear. I was garbed in an olive green tunic with pale, white tights and auburn boots. On my back was a shiny blade with a purple hilt, which Nanami said is called "the Master Sword". The thought of facing Pekoyama with a sword of my own crossed my mind, but I had to quickly brush away the thought. I knew for a fact that even in the game world Pekoyama would annihilate me. On the contrary, there was this pointy, green hat the character wears that I couldn't bother to equip myself. One final thing about this attire bothered me: it was excessively _heavy._

_"_This Link character," I started, still observing my clothes, "how can he be supplied with an innumerable amount of items and chain mail? _Chain mail_! Nanami, just how strong was this guy?" Awaiting her answer, and unfortunately not getting it so soon, I directed my attention to her only to find that _Komaeda _wasn't there! On top of that, Nanami had been resting again, but thankfully, she wasn't able to drool. She also appeared as if she was born to be wearing a dress like that.

"Nanami, wake up," I poke her with my gloved fingers. Miraculously, she reacted to my attempts to wake her sooner than usual. She crouched down, scanning the area, which I didn't bother to do. There wasn't any point; all there was was a sandbag with a surprisingly adorable face. Oh, what am I saying- I'm already losing my mind if I refer to a sandbag as adorable. Once Nanami was done with her examination, she got to her feet and motioned for me to come with her. Still, as I followed her, I didn't mention Komaeda being missing. I'm sure he'll come to. His luck will guide him.

We jumped off the edge of the area into an abyss. I wasn't sure if it was suicide, or not. Nanami knows what she's doing. I figured I didn't need to question her intentions nor hesitate to accompany her in this unusual mess of a virtual place. Reaching our destination didn't take long after all; we reached a bridge with a mountain in the rear of the stage. It seemed to be a sunset area, and as soon as I was about to ask Nanami where we were, the text appeared before us on what seem like the foreground. "_Bridge of Eldin" _it says_._

"Hmm..." Nanami thought. "This must be our home stage for our characters. I suspected as much. This must be why Komaeda wasn't with us." So that's why. It all makes sense. Nanami noticed his disappearance but played it off as a game mechanic. Good to know I won't be completely befuddled by what goes on in this realm of mysteries. "Can you fight?" she twirled in my direction. "If we're going to survive then we're going to need to make sacrifices...that means hurting our friends. But that's what this game is about, except in reality it isn't as amusing." I nodded. Could I fight? Would I fight? I guess I had no other choice. This sword is for attacking; this shield is for defending. I will have to make sure to use both wisely.

"We should get a move on, right?" I asked Nanami. She nodded, her determined expression reassuring whatever doubt I had. Nanami began to flee, and I trailed behind her, dealing with the tough armor that may benefit me throughout the trials and possible tribulations. Exiting the scene from the right as if we were on a stage play, Nanami and I ventured out to not only regroup with Komaeda, but to face whatever challenges were underway. Besides, I had to admit I was curious as to who the others selected. Especially the girls, considering there weren't many females to choose.

The next area was labeled_ "Luigi's Mansion"_. I already regretted entering the division as I found myself in a predicament. Two males who seemed like they were plumbers already arguing... Souda and Gundam. In between was damsel herself, Sonia. How fitting for a princess to choose a princess as her character. I suppose no one had an objection to _that_. Nanami and I decided to eavesdrop on them before we went in for the kill.

"You don't _deserve _Sonia!" I heard Souda say. "And what's with the copycat outfit?! I picked the original _brother _and I never approved of you picking the _younger _brother!" Gundam, failing at keeping his composure, uncrossed his arms and barked at Souda. "Listen, peasant, and listen well!" he started. Souda got even more ticked off at the whole 'peasant' get up. Regardless of how he felt, Gundam continued. "I already attempted to summon Olimar for the Four Dark Gods of Destruction to participate freely! But! For some unknown reason, that mortal was unavailable. I suspected no one was him for I will _slaughter _anyone who decided to claim the character!"

"Impossible!" Souda countered. "I was the first to choose my character and Olimar was unavailable from the very beginning!" Gundam refused to believe it.

"_Seize _your tongue, you foolish, lowest of the low!" The furious opponent told his enemy. "I can confirm with my very own eyes that Olimar was certainly available from the start!" Are these guys for real? They _do _know they can switch, right? Souda groaned and laid eyes on Sonia. "Let's see what Sonia says about this." You can't be serious... "Sonia-san, erm... what's your input on the situation this idiot got us into?" Nanami whispered that this conversation was taking forever, to which I agreed. Even so, we entered _their territory_ and couldn't just ambush them while they were this riled up. We needed a distraction...

No sooner than I said that, our distraction came to our aid. His snowy, white wings were now into view, and he flew over to the side Nanami and I were on without even realizing we were there. "Hey there!" he waved, greeting the trio who were too busy arguing over a senseless topic to care about the game itself. They peered up at him, their expressions not changing.

"What is it...?" Souda grumbled in a bothered tone. Komaeda told him that he initially informed the rest of the players that this area, Gundam's home stage, was available to be conquered and that they will arrive pretty soon. "For the love of," Souda groaned. "Not right now." Nanami gave me the cue for attacking once the two, besides Sonia, were off guard. In an instant, I shot up from my hiding spot and pounced on Souda, who didn't even see it coming. He cried out Sonia's name before flying off the stage. One kill for me! (...I never thought I'd say that.)

While Gundam and Sonia were in shock, Nanami disappeared using Zelda's technique, Nayru's wind, and reappeared behind Gundam, causing Sonia to gasp. Before Gundam could sidestep, Nanami gave him a swift kick to the side of the stage, sending him flying as well. Sonia backed up, knowing she was overpowered. I couldn't imagine myself hurting her, so I consulted the others. Komaeda, smiling, approached Sonia, who was close to the edge of the stage, and grabbed her. She fidgeted, but started reciting magical girl quotes that made her seem desperate. "Komaeda," Nanami warned. "You can let her go."

Komaeda, with a creepy look in his eyes, smirked. "Let her go, you say? Alright, then. Bye, bye, Sonia!" What he just did...made me realize how demented he turned out to be. Sure, he let go of her, but he did it so that she fell to her death in the dark abyss underneath these impenetrable spaces. Moreover, Komaeda smiled the entire time. Was he taking being an angelic player so literally?

"Now," he twirled his finger in his hair, sinisterly. "We each received a kill just now. If we keep this up, we'll survive!" He must have noticed Nanami and I weren't saying anything, so he tried his best to reassure us once more. "Come on, now! No one's dead for real. At least _for now..._"

"Komaeda!" I snapped. The look in his eyes told me he was surprised in hearing my voice after so long. "That's not the least bit reassuring. '_For now'_? Can you be a little less assertive?" I shook my head. He folded his arms as he stood a distance from me.

"Let's get a move on," he ignored my question, sounding less than joyful now. "I flew by some pretty ticked off individuals. If we perform our strategy we used just now, we can definitely make some progress. So what do you two say?" I eyed the princess of the group. Nanami looked less than thrilled, but she was willing to press forward.

"Alright, let's go." I confirmed for the both of us. There it was; our group had rejoiced. Komaeda snickered. "Let's let the princess lead us. After all, she is _wise. _Hinata, your character is _courageous. _And me? Well, I'm just the servant of the goddess of hope!"


End file.
